My new life
by bravestarr
Summary: Carey get fired from the Tipton and has to find a way to make it with her ghost powers. Kurt gets kidnapped by Ember and things get worst from there.
1. Good bye Tipton

Carey's POV: I floated into the lobby of Tipton. Moseby walked up to me he told me that I can no longer work at the Tipton due to the new rule no ghost are allowed to live or work at the Tipton. I got sad because I will never be allowed to be a lounge singer again. We packed up and left the hotel. As soon as we left I could hear everyone cheering with joy. I did not say or do anything because I was trying to be the bigger person. The boys and I went to Kurt apartment. He wasn't home. I think he was at a band meeting or something like that. The landlord came to see who or what was in Kurt's apartment. He saw me and said nothing. He asked me if I was a ghost. I said yes. He thought it was cool. He said I could get a job as his assistant. I would scare the people who don't pay their rent. I took the job because it is the only job I could get for now. Kurt came home and was shocked to see us there.

End of Carey's POV

Kurt: Carey, boys, what are you doing here? He asked.

Zack: Mom lost her job and….

Carey: Let me tell him Zack, she said. The new rule at the Tipton is that no ghost can live or work there so I lost my job. After that, we came here and your landlord came and offered me a job to scare people who don't pay their rent, she told Kurt.

Kurt: That's great Carey, now we can spend more time as a family, he told her.

Carey: What about your band? She asked him with a soft sad voice.

Kurt: I quit the band so I could be with you, he told her.


	2. He quit his band for me?

Carey just gasped and Kurt walked towards her and kissed her.

Carey's POV: Kurt quit his band for me, ghost Carey. I can't believe it. It makes me so happy to know that I have someone who loves me for me and not for looks. The next month Moseby came over and begged me to take my job back. I asked him why and he said … "The Tipton has gone under since I left." I told him no and when he did not leave I threatened to blast him then he left. I walked over to Kurt and stroked his hair. He kissed me. The kiss felt like it lasted for hours. He held me in his arms and started to talk about our wedding.

End of Carey's POV  
Kurt: It will be great we will be husband and wife again, he told her.

Carey: I don't think we need to get married, she said.

Kurt: Carey, why would you say such a thing? He said.

Carey: Well, I don't think anyone will marry a ghost to a human, she said with tears running down her face.

Kurt: If no one in Boston will marry us then we will go to the Ghost Zone, he said.

Carey: Ok, sounds like fun, she lied.


	3. I wan't to marry Kurt, but

Carey's POV: I want to marry Kurt I do, but I'm a ghost and it would be awkward for him if this gets out in the news. I can see it now… Former lead singer of steal toed boots leaves band to marry his ex-wife who is now a ghost. I don't want to cause him any trouble. I just want him and the boys to be happy. That's all I ever wanted for Kurt since kindergarten.

End of Carey's POV  
Kurt: Did you know I had a crush on you since kindergarten? He told her.

Carey: You did? She replied.

Kurt: I sure did. You were the only kid who would talk to me on my first day at my new school. You made me feel like I could fit in with all the other kids, he told her.

Carey: I had a crush on you since kindergarten too, she replied.

Kurt: You're the best person who ever came into my life. Without you I never would have graduated high school. After I got expelled from school and started at a new school I felt like dropping out. I never did. I knew if I dropped out of school I would be letting you down and you wouldn't make me those cupcakes when I get good grades, he told her.

Carey just smiled and laughed. He put his arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Carey's POV: I don't want this to end. I know I am a ghost, but my life is perfect. I'm glad the boys are ok with this whole ghost thing. I talked to Danny the other day. He said… "Carey, you could become a super hero for your town." I thought that was a good idea. I could have a name, a good name to help the people of Boston know who their hero is.

End of Carey's POV


	4. Ecto Girl

She started brainstorming names.

Ghost girl

Ecto girl

super Carey

Carey Phantom

Kurt: How about sweet thang? He told her.

Carey: No way no how I will call myself sweet thang, she told him.

Kurt: I call you that all the time, sweet thang, he told her.

Carey: You can call me that, but not Boston, she said. I like ecto girl, Super Carey, and Carey Phantom, she told him.

Kurt: I like ecto girl and super Carey. Phantom has been overdone. There is Danny Phantom, Dannie Phantom, and Cody phantom, he told her.

Carey thought about it for a while then choose ecto girl.

Moseby: I can't believe it Carey is a superhero now, he said.

Arwin: I know and to think two months ago you fired her for being a ghost, he said.

Carey's POV: Boston knew who ecto girl was and it was awesome. I was doing good things instead of scaring people at the Tipton. I feel like I'm doing something that I can do as a ghost instead of pretending I'm something I'm not. So far I have stopped a lot of ghost from invading Boston. Kurt and I bought a house and built a ghost portal and lab. We sold his apartment, but I kept the job there so we can have money. Kurt got a job teaching kids music. That suits him well. The boys went to school and didn't let the mocking and teasing bother them. They went on living like nothing happened. To them it is like I'm still the same mother they had before the accident, and I like that. I just hope that my parents will give me a second chance. I mean I've became a hero. I fight for justice. As the Crimson Chin once said… "Justice my name is chin!" I love quoting other super heroes even if they are only on TV. I went out and got Kurt some flowers and new guitar pick for his birthday. He loved them. I made him a special birthday dinner. After that I made my cupcakes that Kurt loves so much. It was the end of a perfect.

End of Carey's POV


	5. My name is Ember and the battle

Reporter: A rock star ghost took former rock star Kurt Martin Hostage! She cried.

Carey: I got to save my love, she said.

Carey flew into town when everyone spotted her.

Reporter: Look up in the sky its ecto girl, she cries.

The town cheered with joy. Carey fought the ghost. She kicked, blasted, and punched.

Carey's POV: This is the toughest ghost I have fought so far. I can't beat her she is so strong. I don't know what to do. I have to find a way to save Kurt. The ghost took Kurt and I have no way to save him for now. The ghost is gone and Kurt is somewhere in the ghost zone. I got to save him before he becomes a ghost too. I miss my best friend who is the love of my life. I must save him, but how.

End of Carey's POV  
Ghost: We are going to tour the world and hypnotize them to do whatever we say! She shouted.

Kurt: First as if, and second who are you? He asked.

Ghost: My name is Ember McLane, she said.

Kurt: I am no longer a rock star I'm a loving father and husband now, he told her.

Ember: You have no choice! She shouted.

Her fist started to glow and her eyes turned red. Kurt started to tremble in fear because he did not know what was going too happened to him at that very moment.

Carey: Leave my man alone! She wailed.

Ember went flying from the wail. She was mad and sent a blast Carey's way. Carey took the blast hard. She clenched he stomach with her right arm. She kicked Ember and missed. Ember blasted Carey with her hair. It got Carey. She was crying in pain. The side of her stomach was oozing green ghost blood. She fainted while Ember kissed Kurt. That was the last thing Carey saw before she was completely passed out. Danny found her and took her back to his parent's lab and fixed her up.

Danny: Carey what happened? He asked her.

Carey: Some ghost named Ember stole Kurt and hurt me. She is the toughest ghost I have faced so far, she said in pain.

Danny: Don't worry Carey when you are better you will beat Ember and save Kurt I know it, he told her.

Carey: Thanks, Danny, she told him.

Danny: Get some sleep, you will be better soon.

Carey fell asleep and was resting up for her big battle with Ember.

**TBC…**


End file.
